icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan Murphy (b. 1993)
| birth_place = Aurora, ON, CAN | career_start = 2013 | draft = 12th overall | draft_year = 2011 | draft_team = Carolina Hurricanes }} Ryan Murphy (born March 31, 1993) is a Canadian professional ice hockey defenceman who is currently playing for the Carolina Hurricanes in the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing career Murphy was selected by the Kitchener Rangers third overall in the 2009 Ontario Hockey League (OHL) Bantam Draft. He began his first season as a 16-year-old and led the OHL in rookie defencemen scoring, scoring 39 points in 62 games playing on a defensive pairing with Columbus Blue Jackets first rounder John Moore. He followed up his stellar rookie campaign by helping the Rangers proceed to the third round of the OHL Playoffs with 17 points in 20 games, leading the Rangers in defence scoring. Murphy broke out his sophomore season, leading the OHL in defencemen goal scoring with 26 goals. He added to that with 53 assists for 79 points in 63 games, good enough for second in OHL in defencemen scoring behind Windsor Spitfires defencemen Ryan Ellis. Murphy was named to the OHL First Team All-Star team for the 2010–11 season. On June 24, 2011, Murphy was drafted 12th overall by the Carolina Hurricanes in the NHL Entry Draft, reuniting with former Kitchener Rangers teammate Jeff Skinner. On September 16, 2011, Murphy signed a three-year, entry-level contract with the Carolina Hurricanes.Hurricanes sign 2ed-round pick Ryan Murphy | HoumaToday.com When the Hurricanes' final 23-man roster was released on October 5, 2011, Murphy was on it, and he began the 2011-2012 season in the NHL. On October 13, 2011, the Hurricanes returned Murphy to his OHL team, the Kitchener Rangers.Aurora's Murphy back with OHL RangersRyan Strome, Ryan Murphy sent back to junior after short stint in NHL Murphy suffered a severe concussion on November 4, 2011 during a game against the Niagara IceDogs; as a consequence, he was placed in "complete shutdown mode" by the Rangers. On September 18, 2012, Murphy was named captain of the Kitchener Rangers. During the 2012-13 season, on February 21, 2013, Murphy made his NHL debut with the Carolina Hurricanes. Murphy made the Hurricanes opening night roster for the 2013–14 NHL season. On October 6, 2013, Murphy scored his first career NHL point, assisting on a Jay Harrison goal. International play Murphy was cut from the Canadian 2010 Ivan Hlinka Memorial Tournament team despite a great performance during the tryout camp. It was believed to be because management was only looking for larger defencemen to dominate the tournament of 17-year-olds. Murphy would later be selected to the Canadian World Junior camp in December, where he was one of the final cuts. During the World Under-18s in April 2011, he had an impressive tournament, scoring 13 points and leading the tournament in defencemen scoring, as well as leading Canada to a 4th place finish as their leading scorer. Murphy was named to Team Canada in his final year of eligibility for the 2013 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. It was Murphy's third time trying out for Canada's national U20 team. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International Awards and honours *OHL First All-Rookie Team (2009–10) *OHL First All-Star Team (2010–11) *Invited to take part in Canada’s 2011 National Junior Team selection camp Hockey Canada Selection Camp: Team Profile *Defencemen of the Tournament at the 2011 IIHF World U18 Championships References External links * * Category:Born in 1993 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Carolina Hurricanes draft picks Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:Charlotte Checkers players Category:Kitchener Rangers alumni Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks